


无源视线+末班列车+番外

by daceice



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Horror
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice
Summary: 微灵异小短篇两则+联合番外





	1. 无源视线

# 无源视线（2015.1.18 ~ 1.20）

 

* 苏+烂俗+老梗+渣文笔

* 你确定要看？

 

## 1.

 

“总觉得有视线在看着自己，但回过头去却什么都没有发现？”友人A重复着少女的苦恼，一边咬着饮料吸管，一边捣头思索，片刻之后似乎得出了结论。

“嗯嗯。果然还是因为太不起眼了吧，就好像漫画背景里的人一样，既不用画脸也不用上色，完完全全地和周围的景色融为一体，好神奇！”

喂喂，同学你的重点是不是错了……

 

“也有可能是跟踪狂吧。”友人B一手拖着腮帮，一手搅拌着咖啡泡泡，“现实里应该不会有没存在感到那种地步的人，你以为是某奇幻篮球漫画吗？应该只是对方故意隐藏起来了。”

哎哎？这样听起来好像很危险啊。

 

“所以，你到底是什么时候在什么地方感觉到这种视线的呢？”两位友人同时问道。

“比如……”

“比如？”

“比如现在！”

 

 

三个人目前所在的地方是学校附近的茶室“八重馆”，相当意味不明的名字。曾经有人猜测，也许店主是在八重樱的美景之下想到了这个名字，然而茶室的内饰看上去却和樱花没有任何关系。

也许因为是开在学校附近的店，客人大多是附近的学生，这里饮料和点心的价格都十分便宜，而且还能续杯，所以生意一直十分火爆。然而也正因为如此，当少女和两位友人四下寻找起可疑的视线来源的时候，在这座无虚席的大厅内根本无法一下子锁定目标。

而那令少女略有不安视线也就在她们茫无头绪的片刻之间悄然消失。

 

“所以呢？现在就感觉不到了吗？”友人A急切地问道。

“嗯，好像是在我刚才站起来想看更远一点的地方的时候，就突然消失了。”少女的声音听上去有点沮丧。

“那……”

“打扰了，三位是要续杯吗？”店里的工读生突然举着托盘出现在了桌边。

“啊，不，我们还没有喝完。”友人B用手指了指各自或多或少还剩着一些饮料的杯子，满是疑惑地看着他。

“嗯……可是我已经帮你们倒好了。”工读生有些困扰地看了看桌上的杯子，又看了看托盘里的杯子，“我还是先放在这里好了，反正你们也快喝完了。刚才看到你们都站起来了，还以为是需要续杯呢。”

“哦，那真是谢谢了。”

 

这家店的服务也相当地周到，所以三个人经常来这里聚会。

 

 

“那么还有什么时候会感觉到这种视线呢？”

工读生离开之后，三个人又继续讨论起了原先的话题。

“比如……”

“比如？”

“比如在车上的时候。”

 

因为少女的家和学校的距离十分遥远，每天早上和下午都需要搭乘十分拥挤的公交车往返。

“可是在那种地方，根本不可能找到视线的源头吧。”友人A有些抓狂地挠着头。

“是啊，每次我感觉到视线的时候看过去，总会和很多人目光交汇，根本不知道是谁刚才在看着我，又或者是感觉到我的视线才看过来。不过啊……”少女抿了一小口果汁说道，“我总觉得和我目光交汇的那堆人里，并没有我想要找的那个人。”

少女认真地回想了一会儿，再次肯定道，“虽然觉得有些不科学，但我确实是这么觉得的。”

说完，她便歪着脑袋无辜地堆出微笑，向着对面的两人抛出扭捏的媚眼。

“真的很不科学啊……”友人A也皱起了眉头，将下巴搁在相握的手上，目光故作深邃，忽有一道反光从厚实的眼镜片上闪过，仿佛智者在思索。

友人B有些看不下去了，在她们的脑门上各弹了一下，两人才恢复正常人的样子。

“还有没有其他的场合？”友人B问道。

 

 

“嗯……早操的时候，偶尔的偶尔也会有类似的感觉。”少女低头含糊地说道。

“哎哎？难道是学校里的人吗？”友人A激动地大呼小叫起来，引来了其他客人的注目和指点。

“当然也可能是学校附近的人。”少女又想了想说，“你们想想，操场围墙外面有很多房子，又有那么多窗户，每一扇窗户感觉都有点嫌疑。”

“可是从那么远的窗户里投来的视线真的能被感觉到吗？”友人B开始有点将信将疑。

“仔细说起来，视线的感觉本身就是一种十分微妙的东西啊。”友人A应和道。

“你……会不会是想多了？”友人B道，“对了，你最近在看什么小说吗？还是看了什么恐怖漫画？”

“哇，你该不会是被害妄想了吧。”

“咳，从某种意义上也可以认为是自恋的表现。”友人B一本正经地说道，“你要不要去看看精神科？”

 

“………………你们给我滚！”

 

 

当然，两位最佳损友自然不会把少女的那么一点点抗议放在心上，她们依旧死皮赖脸地在茶室里插科打诨直到夕阳西下。

至于视线的话题很快就被搁置一边，被其他新的话题所取代。

饮料一杯一杯地续，点心也吃了不少，假日闲散的时间在不知不觉中飞快地流逝。

 

“啊，这么晚了，该回去吃饭了呢。”是友人A首先看了一眼手表说道。

友人B顺势扬起手向着路过的工读生招了招，“麻烦这边结账。”然后回过头用略带嘲讽的口气说道，“可是下午已经吃了那么多东西了，你真的还吃得下晚饭吗？”

“晚饭还是要吃的。”友人A摸了摸半饱的肚子认真地说着，“老妈说今天要烧可乐鸡翅，我可是很期待的呢。”

“哎——”友人B挑了挑眉，又转头问起正在收拾东西的少女，“那你呢？”

“晚饭？嗯……泡面吧。”少女心不在焉地说道。

“只吃泡面吗？”友人A又是一阵大呼小叫。

“对啊。”少女又歪了歪脑袋，“下午都吃了那么多东西了，晚上少吃一点才不会胖。”

“不不不。”友人A执着地握住少女的手，“正餐还是要好好吃的，否则没营养不健康。你要不要来我家吃饭？有鸡翅哦。”

“不要。”少女一脸嫌弃地看着热情的友人，“会胖。”

“不会啦，就一点点，你可以少吃点鸡翅，多吃点蔬菜，来吃嘛。”

“不要，会胖。”少女依旧机械式地答道。

而正在她们纠缠不休的时候，一道声音突然插了进来。

 

“不好意思打扰了。三位，这是你们的账单。”

店里的工读生不知道什么时候出现在了三个人的身旁，像幽灵一般悄无声息。

“啊，谢谢。”少女赶忙接过他递来的单据，迅速地算出人均消费，比划着告诉身边的友人。

三个人很快便将账单结清，然后拿起了各自的东西，簇拥在一起走出了茶室。

“欢迎下次再来。”是门口的店员欢送的声音。

 

 

“啊，好冷。”少女一出门便被户外的冷风吹得直打哆嗦。

友人B也将手塞进口袋里，缩紧了脖子道：“那我们都早点回去吧。”

“我往这个方向乘车。”友人A伸手指到。

“我也是这个方向。”友人B道。

“我是这边。”少女指了指与两位友人相反的方向。“那么周一见。”

“嗯，周一见。”

“到家了给我们发消息哦~”

“知道啦。”

 

这便是少女最后一次出现在两人面前的场景。

 

 

## 2.

 

周末的黄昏时分，少女独自一人坐在略显空荡的车厢内。伴随着引擎轰鸣而晃动着的车厢仿佛行驶在时间的轨道上。窗外的景色由明变暗，直到漆黑浸染天际，星辰闪烁。

和友人聚会了一整天的少女此刻已经有些疲惫，然而她却没有松懈在座椅上小憩，却是后背紧绷。因为……视线。

那道熟悉的视线令少女怎么也无法放松身心。哪怕她努力装作并不在意，却最终还是忍不住开始环顾四周。只见车厢里零零落落地坐着几名乘客，有靠在一起说着悄悄话的情侣，有抱着公文包在后排呼呼大睡的加班族，还有几个比她再小一些的女学生，叽叽喳喳地凑着头坐在一起。

 

找不到，怎么都找不到。

那道视线几乎在少女转动脖子去寻找的那一刻便失去了焦点，却又仿佛如鬼魅一般散入空气中，从四面八方而来。

 

是谁？究竟是谁？

少女不安地捏着手，因为紧张而血液循环不畅的手指冷冰冰的。

 

 

车终于到站了。

司机慢慢地将车靠在路边停下，随后按下他手边的按钮，车门缓缓打开。

然而少女甚至等不及门彻底打开，便逃一般地从半开中的缝隙间窜了出去。

车又缓缓地开走了，她这才终于感觉到那道视线真的在离自己远去，而在安心之余却又有另一种莫名的失落爬上心头。

 

在离车站不远的地方伫立着一栋七层楼的老式公寓。远远望去，公寓走道里昏黄的灯光溢出些许温馨的味道。

少女的家正在这栋公寓里。

 

少女来到公寓门前，从包里掏出一大把钥匙。她翻找出大门的那一把正打算插入是门锁的时候，门却从里面被人打开了。

“啊。和朋友出去玩了吗？”从门里走出来的是住在公寓一楼的邻居阿姨。

“嗯。”少女点了点头，十分默契地和邻居阿姨交换了一下位置，一个走到门里，一个走到门外。

而就在大门正自动合上的过程中，邻居阿姨突然伸出手臂挡住了门，叫住了她。

“对了，你知道林太太他们家搬去哪里了吗？”

“林太太？”是住在少女家对门的邻居，“他们家搬走了吗？”

“哎？你不知道吗？”邻居阿姨大感意外，“上个月就搬走了，我想找她一起去市场的时候去敲门，开门的却是完全不认识的男人。”

 

站在昏暗的走道灯下，少女一边回想一边摇头。她还真的没有注意到这件事情。

不，也不是全然没有。之前她确实看到过身穿黑色制服的年轻男人从对门走出来，当时还以为是林家家里蹲的儿子总算出门去上班了。不过现在回想起来，他的身形和林家蹲成沙发土豆的儿子相去甚远。不过这究竟是哪一天的事情？是上个月的三号还是十三号？

少女努力地回想，连面色都变得纠结起来。然而她的脑海中却依旧一片混乱，总觉得有什么重要的东西被自己遗忘了。

“没关系，我也只是随口问问。”邻居阿姨见少女想得太认真，赶忙打起了圆场。

 

“那，再见啊。”

“嗯，再见。”

 

邻居阿姨松开了手臂，大门再次缓缓地合上。

 

 

## 3.

 

“我回来了。”

少女扭转钥匙推开自家的房门，屋子里黑漆漆地一片，无人应答。

少女熟捻地摸到了墙壁上的开关，打开了客厅的顶灯，整洁的屋内空无一人。

这是再当然不过的事情了，因为少女的父母早就在三年前的一场事故中双双过逝，而她自己则在父母的竭力保护下奇迹般地生还。

 

对现在的少女而言，每逢有人问及此事，她也已经感觉不到任何的悲伤或痛苦，只是朴实地讲述着这个事实。反倒是那些提问的人总会像犯下了大错一般不停地道歉。其实根本不必如此。

但若是不接受对方的道歉，又会被当做逞强而被迫接受更加无休无止的安慰。其实根本不必如此。

 

少女脱掉了一身风尘仆仆的外衣，换上了温暖的居家服，耷拉着步子走进了厨房。

就像她对友人们说的那样，今天的晚饭是泡面。不过当她打开泡面盒打算倒水的时候才发现，因为早上离开得太匆忙，没能来得及烧热水，结果一时半刻竟连泡面都吃不上。

一个人住果然还是不太方便啊。少女在心里想到。

也许还是找个人一起住比较好，既能找个伴也能收一点租金补贴家用，但是——

还是不想让任何人住进这个家里。

 

少女将水壶装满后插上了电源，闲来无事便又回到了客厅。

她在沙发上呆坐了一会儿，突然想到了什么似地往沙发的缝隙间摸索了一番。

少女用摸到的遥控器打开了面前的电视机，从电视机里传来了演员们或哭或笑的嘈杂声响。

家这种地方，果然还是要多有一点声音才好啊。

少女心想着，就这样在陌生的声音的包围下，慢慢地失去了意识。

 

少女也不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，将她吵醒的是厨房里水壶的汽鸣声。

她本能地从沙发上站了起来，迷迷糊糊地向厨房走去，吐息间还带着睡梦的气息。

拔下电源，冲水，泡面，所有的动作都在下意识间一气呵成。

正当少女呆呆地站在料理台前等着泡面的时候，一阵悦耳的铃声从客厅传来。

好像是手机的铃声？

手机？

嗯？

啊！

她的友人们似乎说过让她到家之后给她们发消息，而她却把这件事情给彻底忘记了。

不好。

太不好了。

难以想象下次见面的时候会被两个友人如何叨念。

或者根本不必等到下次见面，现在的电话里就会——

 

谁！

 

少女甚至还来不及滑屏接通电话，一股熟悉的被视线抓住的感觉瞬间席卷她的全身。

她手握着电话一动不动，直到屏幕上友人B的头像终于暗了下去，隔了几秒之后，铃声再次响起，友人A的头像又亮了起来。

 

电话已经数不清交替了多少次，时间也已经不知道过去了多久。

少女有无数次的机会接通友人的电话，告诉她们自己的处境，但是她没有。

直到过了很久很久，再也没有电话打进来。

 

少女如释重负。

按常理来说并不应该如此，但少女确实如此觉得。

 

而那围绕在自己身上的视线也不再像方才那般强烈，却又有如糅合在空气里无处不在。

少女动了动有些僵硬的身体。她回过头去，空荡荡的房间里确实再没有其他任何人。

 

少女放下手机，回到料理台旁，料理台上的泡面已经凉透了。少女觉得有些苦恼，因为得要重新泡一次，而且连口感也会变得不好吃了。

在这样的时候思考这些问题的少女，不知道该说她大胆还是迟钝。

 

而就在这时，门口却突然传来了急促的敲门声。刚刚才有所缓和的紧张感又瞬间卷土重来。

少女并非害怕，却依旧有如惊弓之鸟般浑身一战，双手不禁发软，泡面盒啪嗒一声落在了地上，深色的污秽瞬间沾染了厨房洁白的地砖。

打扫起来可是会很麻烦的啊。少女苦恼地想着。

 

然而事态却容不得她有更多的浮想。敲门声变得越来越剧烈，仿佛下一秒门板便会被砸碎一般。直到某一时刻，这声响却突然停了下来，取而代之的是细碎的摆弄金属的声音。

有人在撬锁！

没过多久，门口又传来了金属脱落的声音。

锁就快要被撬开了！

 

刚才还四散而去的视线在这一刻又汇聚了起来，汇聚到了少女的身上。少女下意识地后退，后退，退得离门越来越远，却始终无法摆脱这种视线的注释。而那道门就像是通往地狱的大门，叫嚣着几乎要将她吞噬。

这一次，她是真的感到害怕了。

 

必须离开这里，必须逃离这里！

少女在内心嘶喊着。

可是这里是自己的家啊。

她心中的另一个声音微弱地说着。

 

少女很快便退到了离门最远的自己的卧室里，她推开落地窗，走到了阳台上。

夜晚凌冽的寒风一下子吹乱了她的一头长发，也吹动着她单薄的衣衫，将她身上最后的一丝温暖给带走。少女在这寒风中瑟瑟发抖，却又无处可逃。

少女手扶着阳台冰冷的栏杆，不住地向外眺望，阳台外漆黑的世界仿佛深不见底。少女眼前的景物也开始不安地晃动起来，那是她心中的动摇，无助而绝望。

 

而就在这时，在那片漆黑的世界里却隐约有一道光吸引住了少女的视线。

那是另一个人的视线，执着得仿佛将她的心穿透。

 

明明应该什么也看不到，少女却仿佛看到了那人的面容，陌生而又熟悉。

明明应该什么也看不清，少女却仿佛看清了那个人的身形和动作。

那个人静静地站在那里，仿佛一直都站在那里。他抬起头，与少女四目相对，就像是一场宿命的邂逅。

那视线是如此地熟悉，虽然在此之前少女从未与之正面相对。少女以为自己会感到害怕，但在看清了这视线中所蕴含的一切之后，却意外地安心。

 

然后他向着少女张开了双臂，有如一张温柔的大网将她紧紧包围。

这就像是一场无声的仪式，他们已经沉默地交换了誓言。

少女没有丝毫犹豫，她灵活的身躯如夜猫一般越过了栏杆，纵身跳了下去。

 

 

## 4.

 

“喂！你在干嘛！”撬门而入的身穿制服的男人发出惊恐的呼喊，却什么都来不及了。

 

 

## 5.

 

“八重馆”紧邻着学校操场的窗边座位上坐着两名女生。她们漫不经心地翻动着菜单，随后叫来店员点单。

“要一壶苹果茶，还有抹茶蛋糕和草莓蛋糕。”

“好的，需要加杯子吗？”店员一边写着单子一边顺口问道。

“为什么要加杯子？”女生A莫名其妙地问道，“不是本来就是两个杯子吗？”

店员记录的笔顿了顿，几秒之后突然露出了迷一般地笑意。

“抱歉，我说习惯了。”

 

店员很快就离开了，留下两名女生无聊地大眼瞪小眼。

“我说……”女生A突然觉得有什么怪怪的，“明明只有我们两个人，为什么要挤在同一边坐？”

女生B想了想，目光扫过对面空着的座位，却仿佛有什么抓不住的幻影从自己的眼前一闪而过。

“大概，是习惯了吧。”

 

 

## 6.

 

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”

 

 

\- 完 -

 

 


	2. 末班列车

 

# 末班列车（2016.8.4）

 

传说在这个城市的地铁末班车之后，还有一趟真正的末班车。但是这趟车却从来没有人乘坐过，所以一直以来也不过是一则都市传说罢了。我的同事里有不少人都对这件事很感兴趣，还经常在闲聊的时候说“好像要坐坐看啊”之类的话，但我却从来都不相信，直到那一天……

 

那是在我连续加班一个月之后的一天深夜，我虽然好不容易赶上了末班车，却因为实在太过疲惫而在车厢里睡着了。这并不是我第一次在车厢里睡着，也不是我第一次在末班车车厢里睡着。以往负责打扫车厢的保洁员总是会将我叫醒，然后挥着扫把无情地将我赶出车厢，但是那一天却不知为何，我并没有被叫醒。

我是在一阵嘈杂的声音中醒来的，半梦半醒间发现本来空荡荡的车厢里不知何时居然挤满了人。这些人的身形在我迷蒙的眼前晃来晃去，热闹得好像早高峰一样。我的脑子有点断片，差点真的以为自己正在坐车去上班。

啊，不，不对，我明明应该下班了才对，从万恶的加班中逃脱了出来。怎么能一点都还没有享受到休息就马上又要去上班了？不行，这绝对不行。

于是我挣扎着努力睁大惺忪的睡眼，一边用力揪着自己的大腿。如果这是梦的话，那也是一场噩梦，就算牺牲了宝贵的睡眠，也快让我醒来吧。

于是我真的清醒了，也后悔了。

后来我经常会回想，如果那真的是一场梦就好了。那呈现在我眼前的怪诞得一点都不现实的景象，就算此时此刻想起也不禁背脊发凉。只见车厢里的那些人虽然一个个都衣装革履，却大多顶着一张怪异的脸。或是猫的样子，或是鸟的样子，还有一些我说不上来的奇怪生物。当然也有一些人模人样的，却大多漂浮在空中，甚至有人把车厢扶拦当作睡床躺在上面，扭过头来，竟是两颗眼珠都掉在了外面的模样。

我着实吓得不轻，差点就要尖叫出来。我想我之所以没有马上尖叫起来，果然还是因为太累的缘故。当然，我依旧还存着一丝幻想，这果然是梦吧？不过还没等我多想，就有人注意到我并开始和我搭话。

 

“哟，小伙子，你倒是在座位上睡了很久了嘛。我上来的时候你就睡着，这都睡了该有五站了吧，你哪里下啊，快看看有没有坐过站啊？这可是最后一班车了。”

和我说话的是一个身材魁梧的男性，顶着一个棕色的马脸，连说话也带着浓浓的鼻音。虽然他问我的口气并不凶恶，我却像被恐吓了似的，马上顺着他的话报出了站名。

“终点站啊，难怪你敢这么猛睡。”马脸男似是惋惜地摇了摇头，然后装作若无其事的样子，慢慢往车厢中间挪了过去。

看着马脸男离开，仿佛聚焦在自己身上的聚光灯逐渐散去，从刚才开始就一直紧张的情绪也稍微缓和了一点。而就在这时——

“这么巧，我也到终点站下车呢。”我的旁边突然又传来一个带着笑意的女人的声音。

我下意识地回头看去，只见一位浓妆艳抹的女性正站在我的左前方，除了脸上化妆品涂得有点多，并没有别的不自然的地方，两只脚也稳稳地站在地上。难道这个人也是乱入的普通人？

“哎呀，这不是画皮吗？”一个正浮在空中的断了脖子的鬼突然飘到了女人的身边，“没想到你也坐这班车啊？”

“是啊。太晚没打到车，坐地铁也没赶上末班车，幸好还有这趟车，不然就只能外宿了。”女人说着，不耐烦地抓了抓头发，“我以前只是听说过这趟车，没想到还真有，人还不少嘛。”

“是啊是啊，这是只为妖怪专门增开的一趟车嘛，还挺方便的。”断脖子鬼飘来飘去地说着。

“方便是方便，但怎么一个个都不化形了？活像进了动物园似的。”画皮嫌弃地在鼻子前空扇了两下，像是想要扇去旁边的狐狸先生的狐臭似的。

“难得有这么一个全都是妖怪的空间，就不用那么拘束，放飞自我吧！”断脖子鬼说着，又一溜烟地飞到了车厢顶部，把自己脖子的缺口卡在车拦上荡来荡去。画皮却不搭腔，只朝天翻了翻白眼，大约是嫌弃他那幼稚的举动。随后，她突然又露出意味不明的笑容，款款地向我走来。

如果没有听到他们刚才说的话，或许我会以为这是一场艳遇，对着那笑容露出痴迷的模样。但这时的我心里却七上八下，要知道那可是聊斋故事里大名鼎鼎的画皮啊！

眼看着画皮就要走到我的面前，正不知如何是好的时候，我突然觉得大腿上一沉，眼前一暗。只见一个OL打扮的猫脸女性竟一屁股坐到了我的身上！我还没反应过来，她便伸手勾住了我的脖子，把我的脸整个按进了她柔软的胸口。

“小妹妹，你可真大胆啊。”画皮停住了脚步，依旧用她那副毫无破绽的笑脸说道。

“看什么看。”猫脸女一边轻轻抚摸着我的脖子，一边冲着画皮没好气地说道，“我坐我男人的大腿要你管。”

“你男人啊……”画皮低头思索了片刻，“那你怎么现在才过来和他坐一块儿呢？”

“我刚上车啊。”猫脸女毫不示弱地说道，“结果刚上车就看到你这个死人妖笑得这么恶心靠近我男人，滚一边去。”

画皮的眉角似乎跳了跳，胸口起伏了几下，又平息了下去。

“吊死鬼说得对。”画皮突然说道，“难得有这么好的场所和机会，我也应该放飞自我一下。”

说着她突然伸手往自己的肩头一扯，女人的模样像是一层纸似地从她的身体上掉了下来，里面露出一个黑乎乎的人形，只有一张血盆大口和两只眼珠依稀可见。

我不觉倒吸了一口冷气，从刚才开始就一直在怦怦乱跳的心一下子悬在了喉咙口。猫脸女倒是一直还在抚摸着我的脖子，像是随时随刻都可以把它掐断一样，但我却并没有觉得那么可怕。果然是因为我觉得猫比较可爱的缘故吗？

“你呀，真是笨到无药可救。”猫脸女突然贴着我的耳边说道，“画皮他可是想要吃了你哎。”

“哎？！”

“哎什么哎，要不是我救你，你早就成了画皮的下一张皮了也说不定。”猫脸女说着不解气地揪了我一下，疼得我不觉叫出了声来，又事与愿违地引来了周围妖怪们的注意。

“小伙子，你可真是人不可貌相啊。”先前已经走开的马脸男又靠了过来，“有这么可爱的女朋友，连画皮也对你，嗯？”

马脸男眨了眨眼又扬了扬脖子，想要做出一副“你懂的”的表情来，但无奈我实在是看不懂马的表情，只得哈笑了两声应付过去。

“啊对啦，你是什么妖怪啊？我看来看去也没看出来。”马脸男似乎是来了兴致，不打算简单地放过我，又走近了两步追问道。

“我是……”我刚开口想现编一个，却不知道编什么好。万一穿了帮被他们发现我其实是普通人，会不会就这样被他们拆骨入腹？

“他呀，就是个病死鬼。”猫眼女却突然抢了我的话道，“也就这张皮囊好，死的时候没弄脏。”

“那可真好呀。”还吊在车拦上的吊死鬼一边晃着一边说道，“死得干净不用化形也能见人，哪里像我们非得变，还得变得符合人类审美，真是麻烦。”

“对，对。”“就是麻烦。”“不变不行，太麻烦了。”

车厢里传来一阵此起彼伏的赞同声，随后又有几个原先没有露出原形的妖怪也开始放飞自我。

 

“下一站，XXXX站。”车厢的喇叭里传来报站的声音，紧接着车速也开始减慢下来。

“哎呀，我到了。”马脸男说着赶忙伸手抹了抹脸。当他放下手的时候，便露出了一张极为普通的男性的脸来，连声音也变得清爽起来。

“这么早就准备了啊。”吊死鬼挂在上面悠闲地说着。

“不怕一万，只怕万一。虽然末班车按规矩都是妖怪当值，但是万一遇上逗留的人类可就糟了。”

“遇上了也是那个人自己不守规矩，明明车站要清场的，他留下来干嘛？吓死也是活该。”吊死鬼闷声说道。

“哎……规矩也是人类的规矩，出了这个门可就全都是人类的世界了。”马脸男无奈地耸了耸肩。

列车停稳后，车门刷地一声打开。马脸男和另外几个变回人类模样的妖怪拎着公文包，和普通上班族没什么两样地走下了车去。

我看着他们离开的样子正有些发愣，突然脖子一痛。我这才发现，猫脸女竟然还没有从我身上下去，却顺手又揪了我一下。

“你想什么呢你？”她不太开心地问道。

“妖怪什么的……”我压低了声音道，“我以前可真没想过这种事情……啊！”

“你别啊了，我知道你是……那个什么东西……”

那个什么东西……虽然我对这个称呼感到些许不悦，但确实无法在这种场合说出“人类”两个字来。

“不过……你能从我身上先下去吗？”我尽量礼貌地问着她。虽然我对她刚才帮我十分感激，但毕竟男女授受不亲让我有些心虚。

“不能。”她顽固地回答道。

 

列车又一站一站地停靠，妖怪们都变回了人类的样子，一个接一个地下车去。

终于快要到终点站了，连画皮也从地上捡起了有点弄脏的皮重新披了回去，变回了女人的模样。而猫脸女虽然终于从我被坐麻的腿上起来了，却一点儿都没有想要变回人类的意思。

“终点站，XXXX站到了，终点站，XXXX站到了。请全体乘客做好准备从左侧车门下车。”广播报完站后，喇叭里开始放起了熟悉的萨克斯曲子，在空荡荡的车厢里回响。

明明有那么多门，画皮和猫脸女却不知为何非要挤在我的身边。被夹在当中的我感受到女人目光中的火花，尴尬得简直想要挖个洞钻进去逃避。

“你怎么还不变回去啊？莫非是你化形的水平很差，变出来的样子很丑？”画皮一脸讥笑地说道。

“丑不丑不知道，反正没你丑。”猫脸女反唇相讥。

“你要不还是变回去吧。”我劝道，“万一被人看到不是不好吗？”

我自认为是出于好心才这样提醒，却被猫脸女狠狠地瞪了一眼，好像是我和画皮合伙欺负了她一样。

这时，列车终于停稳开门，我才刚迈出一步，却突然——

“走！”猫脸女一把拉住我向门外冲去，将画皮远远地甩在后面。

 

“你到底要跟着我到什么时候？”我无奈地问道，已经数不清第几次企图将自己的手臂从猫脸女环紧的胳膊里抽出来，却徒劳无功。

“还有你快变回去吧，刚才就差点被看到了。”明明已经走出了车站，来到了街道上，猫脸女还是不肯变回去。道路边昏黄的路灯照出她非人的模样，时时刻刻都让人提心吊胆。

“不要。”她把脸埋在手臂里，不知道为什么带着些哭腔。她脸上柔软的毛贴在我被她紧抱着的手臂上，有些暖又有些痒。

“你变回去吧，就算丑我也不会大叫的。还有快点放开我的手啦，我是已经有女朋友的人了。”

离家已经没有几步路了，我可不想对自己的女朋友解释这只半夜跟着自己的大型猫科动物到底是怎么来的。

 

在我就快要自暴自弃的时候，猫脸女却突然松开了手。她背对着我，沿着来时的路又慢慢走了回去。

“哎？你要走了吗？”明明知道不应该，我的心里却莫名有些失落。

猫脸女没有回答我的问题，反而问了一个不相干的问题：“你想要看我变成人类的样子吗？”

“如果你不想的话就算了吧。”我含糊地答道，心里却忍不住有些好奇。

“如果我想呢？”

猫脸女在路灯下转过身来，那正是我女朋友的模样。

 

从那以后，我就再也没有坐过那趟末班车。如果不是因为我女朋友现在的样子，我恐怕会永远将那一夜的事情当做一场梦。

你问我，我女朋友现在怎么样了？

嘛……因为我的纵容，说即使她是妖怪也会永远爱着她，所以……她现在正在客厅的垫子上打滚呢！


	3. 无源视线番外：采访小视频

 

# 无源视线番外：采访小视频（2017.9.19~20）

 

判官=领班：领

狐妖=厨师：厨

小鬼=学生：仔

班长=班长：班

画皮=普通白领：画（客串）

河神=水利局副所长：河（客串）

盲女=盲女：盲（客串）

OL=OL：OL（客串）

 

（前接本篇5节的剧情）

领：啊，差点就露馅了，真是吓得心差点要从嗓子眼里跳出来了。

领：啊，对哦，鬼是没有心的，幸好幸好。

领：哎，真是的，明明是老板自己的烂摊子，却要我们员工来处理，真的很过分啊，你说对不对？

领：什么？你说已经开始录像了？那刚才那段也录进去了？

领：嗯，不好办啊，抱怨老板的话要是被老板听到的话，一定会被穿小鞋的吧。

领：麻烦你正式放出的时候把刚才那段剪掉吧，一定要剪掉啊，千万不要忘记！

 

（那么接下来采访就正式开始了）

 

## Q1：这次接受采访的主要目的是……？

 

领：采访吗？我也是突然被告知要做采访的。之前其实一直在试拍续集，结果突然就不了了之了。

领：于是作者说，那就做个采访吧，把故事里含含糊糊的地方都解释清楚了，也就一了百了了。从此就可以把note和evernote上关于续集的所有笔记都删干净，包括手稿也用粉碎机粉碎掉，这辈子都不用再担心这个坑到底要不要埋了。

领：哎？过分？好像确实是这样。不过更过分的是，作者还想在这次采访中把隔壁《末班列车》影棚的续集也一并切掉，还不打算做单独的采访，打算放在这里一起讲。

画：呵呵，难怪我等了半天没有等到开机的通知，说好要给我做一个单独的续集，给我配一个美美的CP（撕纸状）结果却只等到过来拍采访的通知，还是顺便的，看我不把作者她……

 

## Q2：人还挺多的，干脆各自先自我介绍一下吧。

 

领：咳咳，我是茶室“八重馆”的领班，实际的身份则是阎罗殿上的判官。

领：当然这个身份其实是后补的，如果看本篇的话会发现其实并没有出现过“领班”两个字。除了假冒“工读生”的老板以外，一律都以店员相称。

领：不过后来作者在思考续篇的时候，设定了5节中的那个店员就是我。是一个作为阎王副手的角色，虽然不像某日本漫画里那样对自己的上司拳打脚踢，但也同样是操碎了心。

领：因为老板长期翘班跟踪老板娘，所以是这家店实际上的管理者。包括阎罗殿上的工作，老板不在的时候也是我代为处理的。

领：于是就自然而然地得出了“工作狂”的设定，似乎是为了解释为什么摊上了这种不负责的上司没有把他打死反而兢兢业业的原因。

 

厨：哈啰～我是人见人爱花见花开的“八重馆”的厨师妖狐～因为是茶室的设定，所以我很擅长做蛋糕～

厨：别问为什么一只狐狸会擅长做蛋糕而不是油豆腐，这就是设定。也不要问喷不喷香水会不会有狐臭这种问题。

厨：本质上来说其实更应该是点心师的角色，但是作者说“茶餐厅怎么可以没有虾饺皇”，所以最后还是兼容并包地做了厨师。而对此我只想说“茶室不是茶餐厅！”

厨：在本篇里并没有能够出场，是续篇里作为判官大大的损友而脑洞出来的角色。

厨：啊，对了，似乎一度还有过“蛋糕好吃其实是用了狐狸的法术并不是真的做得很好吃”这种设定。事实上是靠着和判官的（基友）关系来店里白吃白住的。

 

仔：我是原本计划在第二部中出场，和天使大人演对手戏的倒霉学生。

领：……不要说那个名词……我一点都不想被叫成那种长翅膀的白面疙瘩一样的西方特产！

仔：但是天使大人就是天使大人，是救过我性命的天使大人！

领：人生的污点啊……

仔：我和本篇中的女主角，也就是现在的老板娘，过去曾经在同一辆旅游大巴上。后来，那辆大巴出了车祸，我的父母和老板娘的父母都死了。而老板救活了老板娘，天使大人救活了我，这就是命运的相遇啊！

领：我现在后悔还来得及吗……

仔：设定上，我应该比老板娘小个两三岁，所以是在老板拐走了老板娘之后，才升入了这所高中，才会再次遇到天使大人。这真是命运的相遇啊！

领：不要再说了！

 

班：我是刚才那个倒霉笨蛋学生班上的班长。顺便一说刚才那个笨蛋性别男，我性别女。

班：对于我的设定，作者的想法还十分含糊，基本上还停留在一个甜食爱好者的印象上（作者本人代入无误）。也一度有过“绝症”之类的设定，但自始至终还是没有能够想出可以让我和那只偷吃狐狸顺利拉郎配的理由。

厨：喂！我可没有偷吃！

班：哦？那为什么每次端上来的蛋糕克数和菜单上写的不符？如果不是偷吃是短斤少两吗？

厨：……不是。

班：那果然还是偷吃。

厨；喂！你又没有带秤，光靠看的怎么能知道蛋糕有多重！

班：三角公式是二分之一底乘高，体积公式是底面积乘以高，最后乘上密度就好了。

厨：那你怎么会知道密度的！

班：经验。

厨：……

班：骗你的，其实我带秤了，厨房秤，为了保证不多吃所以随身都带着。

厨：你们女生真是可怕……判官我和你换个对象好不好？

领&仔：不好！

 

画：呵呵呵，总算轮到我了，那个死没良心的作者，看我回头不剥了她的皮做收藏。

画：我是从隔壁《末班列车》过来的，不过作者说，其实这两个故事从某种意义上是设定互通的，所以就放在一起采访。

画：我在故事的本篇里就有过出场，当时的扮相是一位妖冶的女性。不过后来作者又说，我应该是男性，但为了兼容本篇里的剧情，所以设定为一个有女装癖的男性画皮鬼。啊呸！

画：《末班列车》其实是有续篇的，但是没我什么事。是那个倒霉病死鬼和马面兄的故事，连那只猫妖都没有出场几秒。

画：但无论如何都是有出场的！而我在本篇里作为偏反派的角色出场，在续篇里完全没有出场，好不容易熬到有自己的短篇，结果作者说砍就砍。真是砍砍砍，看我砍不死你！

 

河：嘛……我也不知道自己现在算哪个棚的（茶）。作者只是在某天下班的路上妄想了我这样一个角色，然后就没有然后了。

河：大致的过程是，作者回家的路上有一段路很黑，作者脑补了一下有强盗窜出来的场景，然后接着又脑补了一下被河神英雄救美的场景。仅仅是因为那段路在河边，还有一个带石桌石凳的凉亭，看上去很适合给神仙下棋用。

河：水利局副局长的设定也是这么来的，因为那段路就在水利局旁边。顺带一说，水利局的局长是土地爷，仅仅因为作者又觉得河神直接当局长太套路了，当副局长才有意外性。

河：对此我只想说“河神当副局长也一样套路”，“土地爷干嘛要来水利局当差他应该去土地局”，“你需要的不是英雄救美而是精神科医生”。

河：不过比起隔壁《傍水村》的那位河神，我目前看来的剧情还没有性命之虞，已经算是万幸了。

 

盲：我是盲女，和画皮先生演对手戏的盲女。目前没有任何其他附加的设定，只是作者觉得能够真正不被皮囊所迷惑，而真心爱上画皮先生的，唯有看不见那张虚假的画皮的盲人。

画：算了，就算作者弃坑了，我还是把你领回家吧，既然你是为了我而被创造出来的。

盲：可是我现在还没有爱上画皮先生呀。

画：wtf！【哔——

 

OL：我是这个故事的作者。

众：打死她！

 

## Q3：无源视线这个故事到底讲了什么？

 

领：就是一个诱拐犯诱拐高中少女为妻的故事。

（电话铃声）

阎：喂，判官，我刚才打了一个巨大的喷嚏，你是不是又在外面说我的坏话了？

领：并没有那回事。说起来您现在在哪儿？

阎：这怎么可以告诉你。告诉你你岂不是马上又要抓我回去干活了。我还在度蜜月呢。拜啦。

（挂机和电话忙音）

（手机碎掉的声音）

领：我们刚才说到哪儿了？啊，诱拐犯对吧。在成为诱拐犯之前，那位大人还是一个跟踪狂。

领：这一切都要从三年前的那场车祸说起，那场车祸本不需要阎王出马，只要普通的鬼差去勾一勾就可以了，结果阎王闲着没事，说要去人间交流访问，又正好赶上这趟差事，我就陪着他一起去了。

领：结果到了现场，看着熊熊烈火中挣扎的凡人，他突然又动了恻隐之心，硬是要走进火场和这些凡人一同受苦。但其实凡火对他根本不会有任何伤害。

领：而就在那时，他见到了那名少女。

领：我承认那名少女的灵魂世间罕见，那是只有十世的大善人才可能拥有稀世光芒。但这些并不足以成为让他立刻爱上她的理由。

领：是的，他确实地说他爱她，所以要救她。于是强行改写生死簿，把那位少女的死期一笔勾销。但很快，新的死期又出现了，仅在三年之后。这时连他也知道，天命不可违。

领：其实我觉得当时还不如不救。这人是救了回来，虽然只有三年，但这阎罗殿上却鸡飞狗跳不得安宁。

领：从那之后，那位大人就变着法儿地翘班，只为去人间偷窥一下他的新娘。到后来干脆在她的学校旁边开了这家店，成天就知道拿着望远镜朝学校的方向偷窥。

领：作者说，她在这个故事里使了一个小伎俩，凡事写成“他”的角色都是那位大人，而写成“她”的则都是那位少女。

领：你问故事的结局怎样？她死了吗？既可以说是，也可以说不是。那位大人并没有让她真正地死去，但在生死簿上却依旧确认了她的死。

领：从某种意义上来说，这是执法者的大忌，是严重不公的行为。这也是为什么他现在满世界地乱跑。你该不会以为那只是普通的翘班吧？他一旦被找到的话，是会受重刑的。

 

## Q4：关于您和小鬼的故事又是怎么回事？

 

仔：天使大人是我的救命恩人！

领：我并没有做那样高尚的事情。嗯？你说那个称谓？怎么样都好了，反正硬是矫正他也改不过来了。

领：因为试演的部分没有演到，所以小鬼他其实并不知道事情的真相。你说在这里讲好吗？嗯，反正他早晚也是得知道的。

领：我作为判官是不可能平白无故地让一个人起死回生的。我也不可能平白无故地对一位素昧平生的人出手相救。

领：所以这一切都是有人恳求的，而这种恳求也是有代价的。

领：是小鬼的母亲恳求我用她自己阳寿换她儿子的阳寿。本来她并不会在这场车祸中死去，能够活到七老八十，但是转嫁给小鬼之后就没有这么多年了。

领：你说为什么她能看到我？哦，小鬼他们家的血统稍微有些特别，在某些特定的时刻可以看到鬼。这是一种很好的血统，所以她现在正在地府当差。等小鬼也入地府后应该就能和她团聚了。

领：小鬼的寿命的话，按照作者的设定也就是那次事件后的四到五年，不过我个人希望他能再长大点再入地府。毕竟我可不想被人说成是恋童癖。

领：哎？这是当然的吧，既然小鬼已经设定为我的CP了。

领：嘛，和老板他们的情况不太一样，小鬼本来就设定成比同龄人看起来要小，高中时也像初中一样的模样，所以……

领：不，那样绝对不行，会被人说成是变态的，即使老板已经不顾形象了，但是我个人还是很在意形象的！

 

## Q5：弃坑的理由是什么？

 

领：这边就由我来说明，至于那边的话……还是由河神兄来说明吧。

画：喂！等等！那个微妙的停顿是怎么回事！而且为什么要跳过本篇中出场过的我，让那个作者随便脑洞出来的家伙做说明。

领：因为我觉得河神兄比你更会说人话。

画：……

领：那么我这边的情况大概是这样的。

领：“我本来是想写微恐怖微bl的故事的为什么会变成这种轻松向杰克苏的故事啊！”以及“完全无法驾驭这种精神亢奋的角色！”

仔：是我的错吗QAQ

领：不，是作者太弱了的错。

河：至于我这边则是这样的。

河：“我本来想写微恐怖恋爱向的故事的为什么会变成这样社会派的故事了啊！”

河：其实写完第二篇之后，作者就对这个系列彻底绝望了，虽然有脑洞过一些后续的剧情，但是最终还是决定弃坑。

领：不过作者似乎对这种“微恐怖恋（ma）爱（li）向（su）”的故事非常执着，今后应该还会写一些这个调调的故事吧。

河：不过已经脑洞过的那些剧情反而很可能再也不会写了。

领：是的，因为一旦没有成功写出来，就会觉得是失败了，也就不再想要尝试。

 

## Q6：最后有什么想对作者说的话吗？

 

领：既然作者已经不管了，那我还是把小鬼养到20岁再带回家吧。

厨：我是单身主义，并不需要CP。

画：至少告诉我一下怎么才能把我家CP勾回家，那个孩子太死心眼了，说剧情没到就不肯跟我走。

河：要好好去看精神科。

仔：我，我会好好听天使大人的教导的，请您放心！

班：请告诉我，总是吃甜食的我以后三高的几率有多少。

盲：哎？不演的话，接下来我该做什么才好呢？（画：跟我回家！）

OL：……（被群殴）

 

**（全剧终）**


End file.
